Love Me Love Me Not
by Cocoa19634
Summary: Gakuen Hetalia setting will Seychelles and England get together or not. Yes, i know sucky summary but my story is better! ill tell you that. Seychelles x England.
1. Chapter 1

Love Me… Love Me Not

Seychelles ran through the halls of the W Academy. She hoped that she could get home in time to finish her homework and attend Japan's club meeting at his house, the Manga Maniacs. Bouncing with each step, the load of homework jostled around in her red backpack. Seychelles adjusted the straps on her backpack before running faster. She had five subjects to do and if she was going to make it to Japan's house in time she was going to have to hurry. The thought made her almost sprint.

"Konichiwa Seychelles." Japan said.

Seychelles turned her head around and said, "Sorry Japan I got to go."

"Wait! You're still coming right?" He called after.

She called back, "Oui! I wouldn't miss it!" Then she turned around and quickened her pace.

"HALT!" A hand shoved forward but Seychelles didn't stop fast enough and she and the person collided into each other. "Good God woman! Get off me!" She could recognize the British accent anywhere. She got up off of him, and in turn he stood up.

England brushed himself off and stood straight. His uniform was perfectly in order, clean and pressed. She looked up into his pale face and into his brilliant emerald green eyes, which were covered by his prominent bushy eyebrows. His golden honey hair was tousled. He wasn't happy.

"Is this a race track or a hallway?" He snarled.

Seychelles fiddled with her red ribbons in her hair. "Um, a hallway…"

"Well unless you had a dire emergency there isn't a reason you should be running." He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back a little. "Seychelles," He closed his eyes with his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his nose and let out a breath before speaking, "you're my colony now so you need to stop getting yourself in trouble." He tugged on the collar that he put on her when they first met and smirked.

"What?" Seychelles asked.

He snapped out of his daydream and the smirk was gone. "Beg your pardon?" His eyebrows moved up in confusion. It was funny to watch his eyebrows move it almost made Seychelles want to touch them, but England would never allow it.

She pointed to his face where the smirk used to be, "Why did you smirk?"

"I didn't realize that it was your job to know everything about me." He walked away before Seychelles could answer.

Seychelles walked away realizing people were watching them. She ignored them and walked the rest of the way to her dorm.

When Seychelles finally made it to her dorm she was stopped yet again.

"Hey, Seychelles!" Hungary said happily. She was a year older than her but never the less she was Seychelles's best friend.

"Hey, Hungary! I'm deeply sorry but I have to go. I got a ton of stuff to do and not a lot of time."

"Ah, yes. Tell England I said hi and that I'm sorry that I can't make it."

Seychelles froze. "What do you mean 'tell England you said hi'?"

"You know when you go to the student council room tonight?"

"That's tonight!?"

Hungary laughed, "Yes, the same as every night. Did you forget?"

"…Maybe, but why do I have to go I'm not even part of Student Council!"

Hungary could only shrug at her friend, "Don't know, ask England." With that she turned around and left. "Don't be late, it's at nine."

Seychelles groaned and trudged up to her room.

_Five subjects… at five I got to go to Japan's, nine I got to be at the student council room..._

She closed the door behind her and sighed as she got out her homework. She sat at the desk and started doing it when it was five. _One subject done_.

Seychelles hurried to Japan's house.

* * *

Seychelles ran over to the student council fast, juggling the stack of Manga she had to read before the next meeting. She had also brought her backpack with her unfinished homework hoping she could finish it over there.

"Seychelles! Just in time." Seychelles had closed the door to the student council room and picked a chair and table in the back to sit at. She settled her Manga and her backpack down on the table.

Just when she was about to sit down England called, "Go get me my tea, please."

Seychelles went and made his tea and brought it out to him then sat down back in her seat.

Then she remembered to tell England what Hungary had said. "Hey! Hey England!" England ignored her and continued talking about the issues around campus. "EYEBROWS!" By this point Seychelles was right at England's side. "Didn't you hear me?"

Everyone turned to look at her, including England. "What is so important that you need to interrupt us?" England questioned.

"Hungary told me to tell you that she wouldn't be able to make it but she said hi."

"Oi…" England groaned. "That's what was so important?" Seychelles shook her head yes. England waved his hand away at her gesturing her to go back to her seat. She did as told and continued her homework.

She listened to them talking about problems and she couldn't understand a lot of which they were talking about. It was like a whole different language. Suddenly, Seychelles found her head began to nod off. She rested her head against the table and fell asleep over her papers.

* * *

"Good day everyone, see you next week." England waved everyone good-bye and grabbed his coat.

England looked around the room and saw Seychelles asleep on the table. England startled walked over.

He examined her. Her pigtails were covering her face and he quickly brushed them away. She had tan skin. Her brown eyes that sparkled were closed and her mouth was open a little breathing. She looked peaceful and England saw her unfinished homework. He put his coat down and gently moved her head over to the other side. She stirred a little but didn't wake up.

He got out his home work and started to copy his answers to her sheet, carful to forge Seychelles's handwriting.

He was just about down when he heard Seychelles's moan something. " Angleterre."

England looked up but discovered she was still asleep. _Must be dreaming about me… _

He put her work and her Manga books away in her backpack and grabbed his coat. He walked around to Seychelles and picked her up slowly and gently, to not disturb her. "England." He saw her speak in her sleep again and reach to the sky trying to grasp something only she could see. He almost chuckled at how cute she was. She was light but her book bag was another thing.

He walked out of the student council room, turned out the lights, and headed to the girl's dorm.

It was already past ten when he reached Seychelles's room. He took out the key from her backpack and opened the door. The room smelled like her, coconuts and the beach. He looked around at the messy room and frowned. _Surely a lady would be neat. _He laid Seychelles on her bed under the covers. He bent down to pick up discarded clothes and cringed a little at her undergarments. He put the pile into her hamper and put her book bag on her chair, took the Manga books out and lined them up on the shelf. He went over to Seychelles and gave her a kiss on the head before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Seychelles woke up with sunlight streaming down on her face. She sat up and yawned. She looked around at her room. _Hey wait how did I get here? Did I walk here on my own? Did I clean my room? Oh well I'm safe so I guess… no harm no foul, right? _She looked at her alarm clock, which showed it was eight in green neon lights.

"Merde, I'm late!" Seychelles leaped out of bed and changed out of her old crumpled up uniform into a new clean one. She redid her pigtails, tied the ribbons on them, then slipped on her shoes and grabbed her backpack.

_Too bad I never finished my homework. _Seychelles sighed as she ran to her class.

She got in just as the last bell was to sound. She took her seat with everyone watching her.

"Class, time to hand in your homework, please pass them up." Mrs. Greenwald, our teacher, said.

Seychelles hesitated, she couldn't hand it in. _What am I going to do, sacrebleu!_

"Seychelles is something the matter? Why aren't you handing in your work?" Mrs. Greenwald questioned.

"U-um you see…" Seychelles fiddled with her ribbons. "It's just…" Seychelles sighed in defeat and reached into her backpack to grab the unfinished work. She looked them over and almost fell out of her seat. They were all done… perfect. She looked them over once more and pinched herself to see if she was dreaming. _Did I wake up in another world? One where I did my homework and cleaned my room. This is unreal._

"Well?" Mrs. Greenwald asked. The class watched as Seychelles rose from her seat and went up to the teacher's desk.

"It's done." Seychelles said, still mystified. Mrs. Greenwald turned around back to the board to start the lesson. "Wait, could you check it!?" Seychelles almost screamed.

"I'll check them all later, Seychelles." She replied with her back still turned.

"No, I mean could you just look it over fast? You don't have to see if the answers are correct, just if it's completed."

Mrs. Greenwald sighed and took the papers from the desk put on her glasses and looked them over while Seychelles stood there waiting.

"They're all completed." The teacher stated when done.

"Merci!" Then she headed back to her seat. _So, I'm not dreaming I really did do it._

* * *

After class she ran up to England. If anyone could tell her what was going on it was England.

"England! Angleterre!" England was sitting at a lunch table outside eating… god knows what.

England's head shot up fast looking around and saw Seychelles running toward him. Suddenly, Seychelles lost her footing on a loose sidewalk stone. She tripped and fell onto the concrete. She laid there a minute checking if anything was broken, nothing was.

"What did I say about running?" England was looming above her.

Seychelles moved her head up to look at him and her chin rested on the ground. "But, I'm not in the halls." She smirked.

England smirked back and offered a hand. "You really are a clumsy one aren't you?" Seychelles accepted the hand and he pulled her up.

"Yeah." She was a little dirty from the fall but she should be thankful that nothing broke.

"So, what did you want?" England asked as he ate his meal, Seychelles was sitting across him.

"Huh?" Seychelles asked confused.

"Did the fall scramble your brains?" England joked. "You ran here screaming my name, in French which I hate."

"Oh! Yeah, um this might be a little weird but… um…"

"Good God woman spit it out!"

"Did I um do anything strange last night?"

England looked at Seychelles thinking she was joking but her face was dead serious even a little scared. "Um no, why do you ask?"

"Well, I woke up in my bed, my room all straight and neat, and my homework done. Did I miss something?"

England cringed inside wondering if she knew that he did all those things. "Well… um…" _How was he going to break this to her without Seychelles thinking he was some sort of creep or pervert like France. _The thought made him shiver. _To be compared to France is worse than sitting in Bugbsy's Chair. "_No, you did not 'miss anything'. You simply must've walked yourself up to your room, cleaned it, and then went to bed."

"Then how do you explain my homework being done?" Seychelles questioned.

"Look, I don't have all the questions in the world." _Only the ones you're asking me about…_

Seychelles dropped the subject, much to England's delight. England started poking his food with his fork and when he finally got it on the utensil he lifted it up to his mouth and took a small bite.

Seychelles just had to ask. "What is that?"

"'That' is scones, they're famous English food." He happily finished it.

Seychelles decided not to comment on how inedible it looked. "England?"

"What is this? Question England day?" England looked annoyed but it couldn't get past Seychelles. She could tell from the glimmer in his eyes that he was really just kidding with her.

"I was wondering…" England got up to dispose of his trash and Seychelles followed after him. "How come I never get to visit your house?" Seychelles blurted out. She meant to say it sweetly but instead it sounded like an accusation.

England froze. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you always visit my home so I thought why can't I visit yours?"

"Those visits were only for business purposes only." He wagged a finger at Seychelles.

She shrugged back at him. "A visit's still a visit."

England could tell Seychelles wasn't giving up, she was persistent. "Fine one day you may… come over."

Seychelles's eyes lit up. "When?! What time!? How long?! Where's your address?!" Seychelles asked a million questions a minute.

"Hold your horses! Tomorrow you may come; around noon, preferably; for one week and ONLY ONE; and thirty- one Prosper road, England."

"I'm going to England's house! I'm going to England's house! I'm going to England's house!" Seychelles sang.

"Bloody hell woman! Don't announce it! Oh, bother."

Seychelles ran away from England.

"Hey! Seychelles! Where are you going?" England called after her.

She turned her head around and yelled, "To my dorm, I have to pack!" He watched as she almost tripped again on the same spot on the sidewalk. She caught herself just in time though, all the while still running. He smiled at her childlike ways. She was cute.

* * *

Hungary and Taiwan came over to help Seychelles pack.

They laid down on the ground, tired from packing. Seychelles zipped up the third suitcase and laid down on the floor next to her friends.

Taiwan was the first to break the silence, "So, do you think you'll have fun at England's." She said it like she knew something that Seychelles didn't. She had that gossipy tone in her voice.

"Yeah, _fun_?" Hungary poked Seychelles in the arm with her elbow. Now she was doing what Taiwan was doing.

"What do you guys mean?"

"I think you know." Taiwan said. They smiled mysteriously at each other.

"Well, I don't know so I think I'd like an answer." Seychelles pouted.

Taiwan whispered to Hungary, "She even sounds like him."

"Who? And what is this about?"

Hungary sighed. "Do you want me to tell her or do you?"

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME!?" Seychelles yelled.

"YOU LIKE ENGLAND AND ENGLAND LIKES YOU!" They bursted at the same time.

Seychelles stared at them for a long time then broke out laughing, tears rolled down her face. She rolled around on the floor, while Taiwan and Hungary could only watch. She stopped laughing and wiped away the tears. Seychelles sat up and looked at them and saw they were not laughing, not even smiling. "Y-you're serious."

They shook there heads yes.

"N-no! We- we don't like each other! Impossible."

Taiwan spoke up, "Come on Seychelles everyone has seen you guys together. You guys laugh and have fun and even joke around with each other. You look at each other in a way that looks like nothing else matters. Sure, you argue from time to time but really you guys are the perfect couple."

"You've been reading too many romance novels." Seychelles shook her head in disbelief at her.

"Besides, he was the one to carry you to your dorm." Hungary said.

"Wait! What do you mean 'carry me to my dorm'?!"

"Well, I was heading home late with Prussia and we spotted England carrying you in his arms. It looked like you were sleeping. We followed him and saw him bring you up to your room with your books and everything."

_England brought me home… that explains why I woke up in my bed with my room clean. Did he do my homework for me too? Nah, he's a straight honors student and Student Body President we wouldn't do other people's work for them. _

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you're ignorant to it."

"I never really thought about it like that…" Seychelles said quietly. She looked at the ground thinking it over. _Did England really like me? Do I like England? Am I really that blind?_ Seychelles bit her bottom lip while her thoughts spiraled around inside her head.

"Oh dear," Her friends noticed her in deep thought and felt bad, "maybe we shouldn't have told her this before she goes to England's" Hungary said.

The shock shook her out of her trance; she's going to meet England at his house tomorrow.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Hey guys! Anyway what's going to happen? Is Seychelles going to go to England's, is she and England going to hook it up? I don't know… well I do know but I'm not a spoiler.**_


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Seychelles woke up around ten in the morning. She got out of bed and went to the little decorative mirror hanging on the wall. She yawned and brushed her hair, and tied the two pigtails with her red ribbons. She got her clothes (her usual sea blue dress, her white sandals with the laces that tie up the ankles and undergarments), her shampoo and soap, her towel, and her toothpaste and tooth brush and went out the door. She went down the hall to the shower room.

Taking a warm shower felt good on her tan skin. Steam swirled up to the ceiling and the shower that she was in now had a raspberry sent from her shampoo. She opened the shower curtain, climbed out of the shower, and walked to the sink.

She redid her hair in her ribbons. Seychelles turned to her right where she left her clothes at the edge on the sink. Her clothes were replaced. She looked around the whole room, thinking maybe she placed them somewhere else or someone moved her stuff. The room was empty and there was no sign of her old clothes anywhere.

She sighed and went back to the sink. Seychelles picked up the new clothes. Instead of her old blue dress, there was a vivid blue taffeta dress. The color reminded her of the sea at her home. At the hem of the dress there was a swirling white design printed on the bottom, the pattern reminded her of waves. The short sleeves were puffed like the sleeves on her old dress. She dropped her towel and shuffled the clothes around looking for her bra and panties. She found new ones that were a little more… elaborate in design than her plain old ones. Seychelles put them on then unzipped the back of the dress and put that on over the bra and panties. The material swished and swirled around her knees. Her shoes were still there so she put them on and laced them up. Seychelles reached behind to zip the zipper on her dress. She got halfway then got stuck. _Merde! I never understood zippers at the back. _She kept trying to zip it up but the zipper wouldn't budge. _Must be stuck. _Seychelles tried and tried in varies poses, but with no success. Seychelles finally gave up and gathered her things and headed out the door. _Maybe, Hungary or Taiwan could help me… they were always better at zippers than I was._

"S-Seychelles!"

"Oui?" Seychelles stopped walking down the halls and turned around to look at the person who was calling her. It was England.

"Your dress… It's unzipped." England blushed a little at seeing Seychelles's back of her bra and part of her bare back.

"Oh… yes… I couldn't get the zipper up." Seychelles looked away.

"Well, you can't walk around W Academy like that!"

"Really? Well, I guess I have to cancel going in nude for tomorrow." Seychelles said sarcastically. "I was going to ask Hungary or Taiwan to help me." Seychelles said seriously.

"They're gone. Hungary's out hunting with Prussia, and Taiwan went home for the weekend."

The shock hit her hard. "_Merde_." She mumbled.

"Turn around." England ordered.

"Huh?"

"I said _turn around._ I'll fix your zipper issues."

Seychelles thought it over. _I could be humiliated more by walking around like this, or I could let England help me. _"Fine."

Seychelles turned around and England reached to zip it up. Three tugs and he couldn't get it to move. "God Seychelles! You really jammed it!"

Seychelles groaned, "You don't have to remind me."

England was a little embarrassed to ask this of Seychelles. "Um, it seems that the fabric is caught in the zipper… I'll have to reach in to remove it."

The thought that England had to reach inside of her dress sent chills up her back. "Well, since you aren't France… I guess you could."

"I'm nothing like that frog!" England exclaimed. England slowly put his hand in and went to work trying to get the fabric out, while his free hand was moving the zipper up and down.

Seychelles flinched every time when England's hand grazed her back.

It seemed like forever until England finally could zip up the dress.

"There, you're done." England said and Seychelles turned around.

"Wait! What are _you_ doing in the girl's dorm?" Seychelles questioned.

"I came to get you, it's almost noon and we have a flight to catch."

"Merde, I'll be right there!" Seychelles ran off to get her bags.

* * *

England was waiting at the front gate for Seychelles. England had hailed a taxi and has already loaded his bags in the trunk.

Seychelles came out juggling three suitcases.

England rushed to help her. "Seychelles! Let me help you with that!"

"Nah, I'm fine." Seychelles protested but England swooped up two bags in his arms and carried them to the trunk.

"It's only a gentleman's job to help a lady." England smiled over his shoulder.

Seychelles put in her last bag of luggage and slammed the trunk shut. England went around and opened the door for Seychelles. "After you." England gestured with his hand.

"No, after you." Seychelles went mimicking England's position.

England put his hands on his hips in annoyance. "No, I insist after you."

Seychelles copied him. "No, I insist after _you_."

England sighed. "You're not going to get in until I get in are you?"

Seychelles smiled in defiance.

England sighed again and went in. "You're really a strange girl, Seychelles."

* * *

The ride to the airport was fun. England and Seychelles laughed and talked to each other jokingly. England called Seychelles a Language of Frog Speaker, while, Seychelles countered; calling him a Tea Head. They were having so much fun they didn't even realize they were at the airport already. England calmed himself down, opened the door, and stepped out. Seychelles did the same.

They unloaded their bags and England paid the driver.

"Hey! England, you coming?" Seychelles called after England. She was already running into the airport entrance with her luggage.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." England grabbed his luggage and ran to catch up.

"Remind me again why we have to go through this." Seychelles asked. They were at airport security and Seychelles found all this to be tiring.

"The nice people at the airport are going to just check your things so you don't have anything not allowed." England explained while taking off his loafers and carefully putting them in a tray on the conveyer belt. Seychelles pouted and went through the security without another word.

* * *

"That wasn't so bad, right?" England said later when they were sitting in their gate.

"I guess." Seychelles admitted.

"All passengers boarding flight eighty- seven, now boarding!" The attendant announced over the loudspeaker.

"That's us, Seychelles." England sat up and brushed himself off. It reminded Seychelles of when she ran into him in the hallway. A hand shoved forward, waking her up from her daydream.

Seychelles rejected the hand and stood up and got her luggage.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

"Seychelles, would you please stop blowing cold air in my face!" England yelled.

Seychelles was playing with the button that controls England's fan. She pressed the button again to annoy him some more, making England's hair become more tousled, and then quickly shut it off. She leaned back in her seat and watched the Television show on the TV. It was a boring cooking show and Seychelles didn't have the attention for it, besides she wasn't the best cook on the planet. She switched the channel and found a movie. The setting for the movie was in England. Seychelles watched the movie with high interest. All the people there were very proper and they spoke with accents like England's. They spoke funny words like Jumpers, Bobby, and Love. The type of love in the movie wasn't like how France had explained to her, the people called some people "Love" kind of like a nickname. It was a big shock to Seychelles because Seychelles thought all the people in England would look exactly and act exactly like England.

Seychelles looked over at England. He was sitting upright reading a newspaper. Seychelles kept staring at him. _He has such beautiful hair; it could be fun playing with it. His eyebrows had a weird cuteness to them. _Seychelles smiled. _And those eyes! A girl could get lost in those emerald green eyes… WHAT AM I THINKING! I DO NOT LIKE ENGLAND!_

England caught Seychelles staring at him. He folded the newspaper and placed it in his lap neatly. Then he leaned forward and placed his forehead on Seychelles's, interrupting her thoughts yet again. "What are we thinking about, my dear?" England smirked.

"U-um…. Well…." England was staring at her eyes so intense that it was hard to focus her thoughts. Seychelles stared at him back.

England stayed there waiting.

"Well, I was watching this movie and it took place in England… the people are a lot different than I had imagined."

"And how did you imagine them?"

"To be exact copies of you."

England chuckled.

"England?"

"Yes?"

"Is England a nice place?"

"Remind me to give you a tour around, and then you can see how charming it is."

"Ok." Seychelles smiled.

England took his forehead off Seychelles's and sat back in his seat.

The spot where England's forehead had been was still warm. Seychelles turned the other way so that England wouldn't see. She touched her forehead gently.

It was getting late and Seychelles started dozing off. England saw her twist around in her seat trying to get a comfy spot to sleep in.

"Seychelles?" England nudged her.

She groaned, half awake and half asleep.

"Here Seychelles." England took hold of her a gently placed her head in his lap.

"H-huh? What- what are you doing that for?"

"You're very… fidgety. So, I thought you could lie on my lap."

"Thanks England… That's very nice of you."

"But only for a little while. When I go to sleep you'll be nudged off."

"Oh ok."

Seychelles cuddled up in his lap and fell asleep soon after. England didn't really mind having Seychelles sleeping on his lap. She was warm and comforting. England soon fell asleep.

Seychelles woke up to a ding and the sound of the pilot announcing they were going to land so they should buckle up.

Seychelles found that she was still on England's lap and he was fast asleep she slowly sat up and stared at him. _He slept in such a bad position. _Seychelles put his head on her lap and caressed his hair. It was so soft it ran right through Seychelles's fingers like silk. She kissed the top of his head and found the smell to smell like… tea leaves? _Maybe he sweats tea juice; I mean he drinks like gallons of it. So, it's not all that odd._

Seychelles heard the pilot warn again to buckle up. "England?" Seychelles poked him in the ribs. He stirred but didn't wake up. Seychelles touched his eyebrows and his eyes shoot open in one second.

He sat bolt upright. "Why was I alseep in your lap? Also, NEVER TOUCH MY EYEBROWS!"

"Oh well I thought since you were so uncomfortable sleeping maybe you could be more comfortable on my lap."

England just grunted and looked out the window.

"England?"

England turned his head to look at Seychelles, "Yes?"

"We're landing so you better buckle up."

England buckled up and sat back in his seat. Seychelles did the same.

Seychelles felt a slight bump as the plane touched land. She was so excited! Finally, after all those hours on the plane she was finally going to see England's home. He always was bragging about it, mostly about it being superior to France.

England felt a poke on her back and turned to find England calling for her attention, "Welcome to England, Seychelles." England said and pointed out the plane window.

Seychelles pressed her face against the window and smiled wide.

A/N

ANOTHER CHAPTER IN ONE DAY! WHOO HOOO! Post reviews please. I like to improve my stories a little more.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Seychelles stepped out of the airplane and was greeted with a thick fog. She started coughing.

"What's… With… All… This… Fog?" Seychelles said between coughs, she covered her mouth with her arm.

England stepped out of the plane behind her. "You get used to it. It's only the city though, there's less fog in the country."

"Is that where you live?"

"Indeed, it is."

England and Seychelles started walking through the airport halls. England kept insisting to carry her luggage but she refused every time. Seychelles stopped at a flower cart and smelled the flowers. England was still walking when he realized that Seychelles had wandered off. When he found her at some flower cart he walked over to her. He stood behind her and saw her enchanted in a bouquet of purple irises. He watched as her pigtails would fall over her face when she would bow down to smell the flowers. Seychelles turned around and walked off, unaware of England's presence behind her. England swiped the purple irises and paid the flower man for them.

"You got a pretty lady there. You 'aught to hang on to her, ladies like her don't come often." The flower cart owner said to England.

England looked at him funny for a moment and just shrugged it off and left.

He caught up to Seychelles and held the flowers behind his back.

"Oh hey, England! Where did you go I was look-." Seychelles was interrupted when England thrusted a bouquet in her face. She recognized the bouquet was the one she was admiring earlier. England was looking away at the far wall.

"Think of it as a welcome gift." England stated. His voice showed almost no emotion.

"Y-you didn't have to." Seychelles was starting to feel bad because England was doing all these nice things for her that she felt that she couldn't pay back.

"No, it's fine. It's not a big deal, really. I'm not a poor nation."

That last line hit Seychelles like a slap in the face. _Just because I'm not as powerful as you might be, or that I don't have a lot of money on hand doesn't mean I'm a poor nation. Even if I was one, did it matter? I'm still a person, I have feelings. _Seychelles pouted and felt tears well up in her eyes. Seychelles tried not look weak in front of England but it couldn't be helped, a single tear slid down her face and landed on a purple petal on the bouquet. England turned around to look at her and saw her hurt expression.

"S-Seychelles? What's wrong, Love?"

"Don't call me 'Love'. I don't want you near me! Why don't you just go home, and forget all about me and we can live our own lives!" Seychelles thrusted the bouquet in England's chest, and started to walk off but England grabbed her arm. "Let me go!" She screeched. People started to stare.

"Seychelles, tell me what's wrong. Please?"

"Oh, you wouldn't want to hear a '_poor nation's'_ problems." Seychelles jerked her arm out of England's grip and ran off to the lady's room.

_Was that what was wrong? I didn't mean her! I just… oh bother I better see if she's ok. _

England walked over and went into the lady's bathroom. In a second, it was a hectic mess of ladies running out of the bathroom screaming. England ignored them and looked around for Seychelles. _They act like they've never seen a man before. _He smirked. He found a pair of white sandals, toes pointed inward, in the fifth stall from the right. England knocked on the door.

"It's occupied." He heard Seychelles squeak out in a voice that he never had heard in her before.

"I know." England said.

Inside the stall, Seychelles froze when she realized it was England's voice.

"You're not supposed to be in here." Seychelles wiped her eyes with a sheet of toilet paper.

"Really, because I thought this was the men's room. I couldn't tell from all the flowers, the powdery sent, or the sign hanging above the door." England rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, feeling uncomfortable. "Look," He sighed and leaned back on the door to the stall, "I didn't mean that 'poor nation's' line back there. I didn't mean you were a poor nation… I just… I just don't know." England slid down until he was sitting on the floor with his back propped on Seychelles's stall door. "I'm really sorry, Seychelles. I don't want to go home; I don't want to forget about you because I couldn't go on with my life if I did." England ran his hand in his hair.

Seychelles just sat on the lid thinking it over. She slowly pulled herself off the lid and went to the stall door.

England heard the click of the lock on the stall door and looked up to see a red eyed Seychelles. He stood up and hugged her. It had been a long time since England had hugged someone.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have made a scene."

"No, it was my fault. But I would like you to have the flowers." England parted the hug and placed the flowers in her hand.

Seychelles smiled down at the flowers. "Let's get out of here."

"Gladly." England smiled and led her out of the bathroom and the airport.

England drove her to his house in his old 1960s Jaguar. Seychelles kept staring out the window at all the trees, houses, and people going by. Seychelles had been quiet the whole ride. England stared at her a couple of times in the rearview mirror but she was so fixated on the outside surroundings. In the blink of an eye, Seychelles had cranked the window down, kneeled on the seat, and stuck her head out the window. She was waving and smiling to everybody.

"Bloody hell! Seychelles get down from there your going to fall! Your making yourself look ridiculous and foolish!" England yelled.

Seychelles didn't follow England orders and he could hear her giggling outside, "Maybe, _you're _making yourself look ridiculous!"

"How in God's name am I doing that!" England gripped the wheel tight.

"By driving a girl that's sticking her head out the window and waving to people, you're just as foolish as I am." Seychelles stuck her tongue out, put her thumbs in her ears, crossed her eyes, and wiggled her fingers at a very stuck up looking woman.

"By Jove, I believe the girl had finally got something right!"

Seychelles laughed and waved to all the people all the way to England's house.

Seychelles stopped waving when she saw a large house. England's manor was a red brick house. There were about four levels, sparkling clean windows were all around the house, the driveway was in a circular formation, there were rainbows of flowers everywhere, and there was a giant oak tree out front with a wooden swing hanging on a thick tree branch by ropes.

Seychelles was shocked. England didn't describe his house with that much justice as it deserved.

When England stopped the car, Seychelles opened the door and ran out. Her mouth was wide open in shock. Green grass tickled her feet as she ran around and danced around the ground. The dress twirled around her knees as she spun around.

"Let me know when you snap out of your dream land, you have luggage to carry."

Seychelles stopped spinning and walked over to the trunk to get her luggage. England was at the front door turning the key in the lock to open the door. The door opened.

England walked in and Seychelles followed. The house was dark. Seychelles could barely make anything out. She squinted but it didn't work.

"I know what your problem is! You didn't open the curtains!" Seychelles smiled, and ran to the nearby drapes and pulled them open.

"Seychelles-." It was too late; Seychelles had already drawn sunlight in. England squinted his eyes to the strong sunlight. When his eyes got used to the light he opened them to find it wasn't so bad. England hadn't ever opened his curtains in a while and it was nice to see what his surroundings were for once.

"Now, isn't that better?" Seychelles smiled.

England admitted, "Yes, I suppose you're right." England walked up the large grand maple wood stairs. England turned around. "Come now, I'll show you to your room." Seychelles picked up her bags and ran up the stairs.

England opened the door to Seychelles's room. "This is it."

Seychelles peaked in. The walls were the color of a pale periwinkle, a white dresser was on the right on the wall, a vanity was in the corner by a window over looking the gardens, her bed looked so big and poufy, the comforter on the bed was an egg shell blue, there were about a dozen pillows of all different shapes and sizes, and there was a white window seat. Seychelles was wonderstruck. It looked like the many bedrooms she would see in fancy magazines. Seychelles daintily stepped in. The room made her feel like a princess, but also small.

"Is it to your liking?" England questioned.

Seychelles turned to face England "Yes, very."

"Good." England ran to dump his luggage in his room then hurried back to Seychelles's. "Listen I have to go."

"Go? What do you mean 'go'? You just got here."

"I know, but I have business, political, and economic problems to discuss with Parliament and the Queen. It's very boring and I wish I didn't have to leave you alone but, business calls."

"It's okay. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

Seychelles nodded her head yes.

"Okay, I'll be back late but, the maids and the chef will take care of you." England turned around to leave.

Seychelles called after him and he turned around. "Thanks England."

"For what?" England asked.

"Everything."


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Seychelles was bored. She had already unpacked and hung up her clothes, put the banquet in a vase with water on the vanity, and had already practically memorized every little detail in the room. Seychelles got up off the bed and walked out into the hallway. She saw the giant stairwell she and England had been up just a couple of hours ago. She looked at the glossy banister and was tempted to slide down it. _Oh why not? Besides, England's not here. _Seychelles smiled and got on. She held on tight before letting go. The banister was waxed, so it made Seychelles slide down fast. Seychelles screamed all the way down then with a plop she landed on the floor.

She stood up and almost screamed when an old lady was before her.

"You must be Miss Seychelles." The old lady said. She was dressed in a dark blue velvet dress and wore a white headband.

"Yes."

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Mrs. Peabody. I'm one of the many maids around the house. England had warned me of your nature."

"And exactly what did he say about '_my nature_'?" Seychelles raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, bad I'll warn you that." The maid walked off. "Dinner will be ready at five. If you're not at the table by five I can't guarantee your food to still be there. I got a ring from England, he said he sends his regrets but he won't be here at dinner." She turned and vanished from sight.

_Well, since England's gone and Mrs. Peabody seems not like a lot of fun… I guess I have to make my own fun. I'll go exploring! Where first though?_

Seychelles walked up the stairs and found England's bedroom door slightly ajar. Seychelles peaked at it amused. _England never said I wasn't allowed in his bedroom. _Seychelles smiled evilly. Her curiosity got the best of her and she tip-toed over to England's bedroom. Seychelles looked around cautiously before pushing the door open more. She opened it just enough for her to slip in. Seychelles looked around.

England's room was huge! His walls were navy blue, his bed was simple and was the color of golden wood, his comforter was the English flag, and the two pillows on his bed were the union jack flags. Around the room there were many knickknacks. She saw an ancient telescope, a compass, a couple of gold coins, an astrolabe, and an old pirate's hat on his vanity. Seychelles walked to his closet and saw many fine looking clothes, and some military uniforms varying from new to old. Seychelles closed his sliding closet door. Seychelles turned and saw a shiny red electric guitar on its stand. Seychelles walked over to it and bent down. She let her fingers slide down the strings, making twangs sound out from it. The guitar was in such fine condition. _ I never knew England played. Why didn't he ever tell me? Do others know what I don't? _Seychelles stood up. The room didn't seem as Seychelles thought it would. It wasn't showy or ostentatious; it resembled more of a little boy's room. Childlike, a side Seychelles had never thought England had. Seychelles saw another door on the right wall.

"Huh, what's in there?" Seychelles wondered. She walked to it and opened the door. It was unlocked. She turned the handle slowly and stuck her head in. It was dark, no surprise there, so Seychelles ran her hands against the walls inside until she found a light switch. She flicked on the light and found the room to be a long hall. She opened the door all the way and stepped inside. The walls were painted a scarlet red, the carpet was a faded green, and gold chandeliers hung from the white ceiling lit the way.

Seychelles looked around, mouth open. On each wall there hung about two feet high paintings. Each painting seemed to be of an event or a time in his life, spread out in a picture timeline. There was a painting of a young England. Seychelles didn't think it was England at first but the tousled blond hair, the green eyes, and the thick eyebrows gave it away. He would've been cute if he smiled more. Other than that he was absolutely huggable! Seychelles smiled at a painting of young England with bunnies all around him. He was adorned with a black cloak; his expression wasn't open and happy, more reserved, quiet, cautious. The next painting was him as a pirate, on a ship. He looked proud. _Funny, I never saw England as a pirate. _The next painting was of an older version of him, playing a guitar. The next was a picture of him with a little boy. Seychelles examined it closely and found it to be a baby America. The next seemed to be a war with America and England. Seychelles moved down the line, looking at all the paintings. _England fought a lot of wars. _Seychelles saw many wartime pictures with many countries. _I wonder how England managed to recover from them… maybe his attitude tarnished because of all his hardships in life. I got to remember to give him some slack. _Slowly the paintings turned to black and white photographs, then to color photographs. Seychelles was just at the end of the hall when she saw a picture of her. Seychelles never knew he had a picture of her. It was a pretty good picture of her. _How did he get this? I remember that day… that was the day when he declared I was his colony! _Seychelles moved down to another picture of her, this time she was with England. There were many pictures of her and England; many times they had spent together. The end of the hall was an empty frame. Seychelles walked out of the room. It felt like she had just traveled back to England's past.

It was already past nine at night. _Guess I can forget about dinner. Oh well, I wasn't that hungry anyway. _Seychelles yawned. She saw England's bed and thought; _I'll just rest in his bed a little while. Then I'll get up, make his bed, then leave the room and he'll never know! _

Seychelles went to the left of the bed, drawn the covers, and settled herself inside. The bed was soft and comforting, and soon Seychelles fell asleep.

England got home at twelve. It was a really long meeting and it seemed to England that nothing was accomplished. He shut the door behind him and walked up the stairs to his bedroom. He was so tired his vision was blurred and he could barely see anything straight. England opened his bedroom door, and then stepped in. He walked to his closet and yanked open the door so hard it almost fell off its track. England rummaged through his closet until he found his pajamas. He threw off his shirt and pulled the pajama shirt over his head. He removed his belt then took off his pants. England then put on his pajama pants and walked over to the bed. He almost stumbled but he made it there! Then he removed the covers and laid down on the right.

England's eyes opened in the morning. When he opened his eyes enough to see he saw his arm around someone. Seychelles's head was cushioned on England's chest, England had held onto her the whole night. England's eyes shot open in alarm and he screamed. Seychelles in turn, opened her eyes and screamed. England let go of her and in unison they both sat up.

"Bloody hell, Seychelles! You almost gave me a heart attack!" England screamed at her.

"What are you doing in my room!?" Seychelles asked.

"_Your room!_ Seychelles, look around you, this is my room." England moved his hand, palm up, out in a half circle.

_Oh merde! Now I remember, I was in England's room when I fell asleep. _

"A better question to ask, _why _are you _in _my room?"

"Well, um," Seychelles looked down and fiddled nervously with the blanket. England waited and Seychelles sighed in defeat, "I was bored so I was exploring when I came to your room. And I wondered what your room was like, and it wasn't anything I had imagined. So, I looked around at your things. Then I got tired and your bed was right there. So, I figured, I'll just rest a little while, and then before you get home I'll make the bed and leave."

England was quiet a moment. "Well, I'm a little angry that you defied my sanctuary…, but I'm glad you at least told me the truth." He then laughed, "You really can fall asleep anywhere."

Seychelles remembered how Hungary had told her how England carried her to her dorm. "England?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Well, I feel like you never told me the whole truth."

England waited for further explanation.

"I asked you that day in the courtyard if I did anything strange the night before."

England felt a lump wall up in his throat.

Seychelles continued, "I think you knew more than you told me. I would like the full description of what happened that night."

"Ok." England rubbed the back of his neck. "At the end of the meeting, you fell asleep doing homework. I was about to leave when I saw you. I walked over to you and saw your homework unfinished; I took it and finished it for you. Don't worry the answers were right; I copied them from my own papers. Then, I put away your things in your backpack and carried you home. I put you to bed and straightened your room."

Seychelles thought it all over, piecing the pieces together. "Okay."

"Now, I have a question for you."

Seychelles looked at him.

"How much of my room did you see?"

"Well… I saw your closet, your bed, your pirate treasures, and everything in that room there." Seychelles pointed to the room with England's many paintings and pictures.

England bowed his head down. "I was afraid you'd say that."

"Is that really a picture timeline of your life?"

"Is that what you call it? Well, yes it is."

"Were you really a pirate? Did it hurt fighting all those wars? Do you really play guitar?" Seychelles asked.

"Yes, I was a pirate, once many years ago. Those wars did take its toll on me, but in a way they made me stronger. Yes, I play guitar."

"Can you play for me?"

He smiled. "One of these days, maybe."

"England?"

"Yes?"

"You really were cute when you were little."

"I'm not cute." England scowled.

"If you'd smile more you would be. You were so huggable when you were little! Aw I wish I could meet little you and give your younger self a hug!"

"Never going to happen." England smirked.

England and Seychelles got up out of England's bed. Seychelles made England's bed for him as an apology.

"England?"

"Yes?"

England and Seychelles were at the breakfast table eating eggs, bacon, and toast (or scones as England called them).

"Remember how you said to ask you for a tour of England?"

"Yes, I recall."

"How about today?"


	7. Chapter 7

7.

"What's that?!" Seychelles pointed to a large impressive clock tower.

England ran to catch up to her. Seychelles was running around the city, wanting to see everything. "Seychelles… Don't… You… Think… You're… Going… Too… Fast?" England tried to catch his breath.

"But I want to see everything England has to offer!" Seychelles pointed again to the clock tower.

"Seychelles, you could live in England your whole life and never even see half of it." England laughed. "Okay, what you're pointing to, that's Big Ben. Across from Big Ben is the Thames River."

England and Seychelles moved around the city, London. Seychelles would point to buildings and monuments; in turn England would answer all her questions and tell her a little background information.

"That's the palace where King William and Queen Kate live, along with the Queen." England explained.

"It's so very grand!" Seychelles said.

"Seychelles? Are you feeling alright?"

"Right as rain, why?" Seychelles looked at him confused.

"You're just beginning to sound British."

"Guess being here with you has made me speak more of the Eyebrow Bastard's language." Seychelles joked. "Who are those people?" Seychelles pointed to the fancy dressed up stiff guards.

"Hm? Oh! Those are the palace guards. They are famous for being as still as toy soldiers."

Seychelles ran up to one and started doing funny facings in front of it. In turn, the guard did nothing. Seychelles ran around him trying to get him to react.

"Forget it, Seychelles; it's not going to work." England smiled at her, leaned back and crossed his arms across his chest.

Seychelles stopped and turned around to face England. She turned her head back and with a swift move she seized the guard's hat! Seychelles ran away as the guard chased her. It was such a funny sight to see. England toppled over laughing.

Seychelles was laughing wiggling his hat in the guard's face, mockingly.

"S-Seychelles, that's enough now. Give the man back his hat." England said after he finally stopped laughing.

Surprisingly, Seychelles obeyed for once and handed the man back his hat. He took it, put it on, and then marched back to his position.

"You're really bad." England teased.

"Hey you were laughing!" Seychelles pointed a finger in his face.

England cleared his throat, "I did not."

Seychelles smiled wider, "I think I heard a snort come out of your nose."

"I do not snort!" England stood straight, defiantly.

"Whatever you say, Piggy."

England grunted, in reply.

Raindrops pelted the ground. Around the city, people put up umbrellas. Seychelles put her hands up over her head. "Ah! Where did this rain come from?"

England answered calmly, "It is normal in London, rain will just appear out of nowhere sometimes."

Seychelles put her hands to her bare arms and shivered.

England took off his usual green military uniform jacket. He carefully put it on Seychelles's shoulders.

Seychelles stared up at England, England stared back.

"Let's… um… get out of this rain, shall we?"

"Oui!" England twitched at her French; England walked the rest of the way home with her.

The rain had stopped and Seychelles saw the swing outside her bedroom window. Seychelles ran down the stairs and saw England sitting in a red armchair reading a book, and sipping tea.

"Whatcha reading?" Seychelles stood in front of him.

England lowered his book and lifted his eyes up to Seychelles. "_A Study in Scarlet_, by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle." Seychelles looked confused. England sighed; did he really need to spell it out? "Sherlock Holmes."

"Is it good?"

"I'll have you know that this is a beautiful work of literature."

"Whatever you say. England I'll be outside, ok?"

"Where outside? I need to know where you are in case something bad happens." England crossed his right leg over his left and leaned back into the chair.

"Just outside, on that swing." Seychelles pointed out the window to the wooden swing.

"Fine." England went back to reading. Seychelles, spotting the signal that she could go, thanked England and left out the door.

England read the same sentence over and over again. He couldn't concentrate. _The flow of her hair when she moves, the scent of an ocean breeze that she exudes, her joyful laugh… Ack! Why can't I get her off my mind? Her flawless tan skin, her wide smile, those brown eyes… _England paced around the room. Every moment he'd ever spent with Seychelles played through his head out in a movie.

"AH! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!?" England pounded his head trying to banish the thoughts of Seychelles that haunted him. It didn't work.

The servants in the next room scurried away to other rooms in the house to leave him alone. They knew better when England would get like this.

"How are you?!" A cheery high voice said from behind Britain. He turned around and saw his long time friend, Flying Mint Bunny!

"Flying Mint Bunny!" England perked up right away. "What brings you here?"

"I came to see what troubles you Britain!" Flying Mint Bunny flew around his head and England laughed.

"It's really nothing."

"Don't give me that talk. I know something's troubling you so let it out." Flying Mint Bunny floated in front of him.

"It's just…" England sat down in his armchair. "It's about this girl…"

"A girl!?" Flying Mint Bunny asked confused. Britain wasn't one to talk about girls a lot.

"Yes, her name's Seychelles. I just don't know," England got up and started walking round the room while he ranted, "I can't stop thinking of her. Every time I try to get her off my mind, my mind will drift back to her or she'll come around me leading to my thoughts to explode even more. I'm so confused. I never felt this way. She just makes life more magical. It's like she adds sunlight to dreary rain clouds. I want her to go away so these thoughts will dissolve, but I want her in my life at the same time. Does this make sense?"

Flying Mint Bunny listened intently. "Yes, this makes perfect sense. It's simple, you love this girl. Er, what's her name? Seychelles, right?"

England looked down at the ground, twiddled his fingers, and thought it over. _Love. A simple word, four letters, Love, a battlefield. I always tried to avoid Love, one of the reasons I'm usually all alone. I was always afraid of getting hurt, being rejected. But, could I afford the chance it will take to find the happiness in it? _

"Is that what it really sounds like?" England looked up at Flying Mint Bunny.

"I'm no expert on Love, but it does sound like that." Flying Mint Bunny flew away.

"Bye Flying Mint Bunny!" England waved goodbye.

_Expert on Love, huh? … France._

_Am I really doing this? _England held his cell in his hand, finger poised over the call button. England sighed. He pressed down on the call button, hard. He put his phone to his ear, waiting to hear the annoying French voice on the other end.

Three rings later. England was starting to regret he called.

On the fourth ring, he heard France's voice. "Bonjour!"

England rolled his eyes, he was such an idiot. "Hello, France." England said.

"Angleterre!" France screamed.

England pulled the phone from his ear and his left eye winced. "Bloody hell! Don't make me go deaf!"

"Excusez-moi! What do you want?"

"Well… it's um." England was nervous admitting this to France. "…I need some input."

France seemed surprise. "Help from, moi? You really must be in desperate straights, Angleterre."

"It's about a girl…" England felt like he was saying that phase way too much today.

"A fille! Tell me, is this 'fille' Seychelles?"

England tripped over his words, "N-no."

"Okaaaay." France said, unconvinced.

"Well, um, I need to know if it sounds like Love to you. Since, you practically invented it."

"Ohonon~ you flatter me. Continue."

"Well, I can't stop thinking of her. Every time I try to get her off my mind, my mind will drift back to her or she'll come around me leading to my thoughts to explode even more. I'm so confused. I never felt this way. She just makes life more magical. It's like she adds sunlight to dreary rain clouds. I want her to go away so these thoughts will dissolve, but I want her in my life at the same time." England repeated what he said to Flying Mint Bunny. "What's your diagnostic?"

"I can't really say, unless you me her name."

England groaned. France wouldn't let him have an answer unless he would tell him her name. Seychelles got her stubbornness from France. "Fine! It's …Seychelles! Okay?"

"Now, was that really so hard to say?"

England rolled his eyes again, and then he spoke. "What's your decision!?"

"Patience. Okay, sounds like the beginning of L'amour."

"So, what should I do?"

"Let it grow."

"What the hell does that mean?... France… France…?" There a long dial tone, France had hung up.

Seychelles's mind was too preoccupied. She stopped swinging. She still had England's military coat on. It was warm and it smelled like him, tea leaves. Seychelles cuddled the coat close. It was oversized, but comfortable. It made her feel safe.

She couldn't help but think of England. _Was Hungary and Taiwan right? Do I really like England? He is cute in a way. His hair is just so soft, and those eyes I've never seen anything like them, his eyebrows have a strange cuteness. He's sweet by giving me his jacket and treating me to gifts and carrying me to my dorm, sure I admit he does have a temper, he says the wrong things sometimes, and he curses. But, he does have a nice side to him. _Seychelles swayed her feet back and forth. Seychelles got up. _England_ _isn't really a bad guy. Maybe, maybe I do like him._

Seychelles started walking around, musing over England. _He's not bad; he's sweet like fried fish with coconut. _Seychelles found herself running into England's house. She slammed shut the door and ran around screaming England.

England didn't come out, but a maid did. She was young, the maid. She had red hair, freckles, and she wore circular glasses. "May I help you?" Her voice was sweet and gentle.

"Um, yes, where is England?"

"Oh, he stepped out."

"What do you mean 'stepped out'?"

"He said he was going to the local pub. He'll be back."

"No, you don't understand. I need him now." Seychelles said firmly.

"Pirate's Cove. That's where you'll find him."

"Merci!" Seychelles thanked her then scurried off. I just have to know, does England love me?


	8. Chapter 8

8.

England went to the bar to get his mind off Seychelles. After three drinks later, England was a drunken mess. His head was down on the bar's table.

Seychelles was running to the bar. It was raining again. She didn't have an umbrella or hat. Seychelles didn't care; she had to get to England. Seychelles tripped in the mud. Her dress was a mess, mud caked her face. Seychelles got up, wiped the mud from her face, and kept running.

_He was perfect. How could I not see it? I love him. I don't want to let him slip away from me. He's a dark cloud with a silver lining. _With those thoughts Seychelles ran faster.

Seychelles finally found the place. She practically had to ask everybody. Not many people would stop and tell her because of the state she was in. Her hair was frazzled, her dress was muddy, and she was soaked from head to toe. Seychelles stepped inside.

There was a waiter at a podium. Seychelles walked up to him. He looked up and gasped.

"You're covered in mud!" He exclaimed.

"Thanks for the bulletin Captain Obvious. Where is England?" Seychelles looked around searching for that blond haired mess.

"This is England. We're in England." The man looked at her like she was crazy.

Crap, England must have used his name to come into the bar. "Sorry, I'm looking for Arthur Kirkland."

The man checked his list. "You'll find Mister Kirkland in the bar area in the back."

"Merci." Seychelles walked away into the bar. Dozens of people stared at her in disgust. Seychelles didn't pay attention to them she paid attention to England.

Seychelles found him; his head was down on the table.

"England?" Seychelles poked his back.

England stood up. "Yes, Love?" England turned to face Seychelles.

"England are you alright? You seem not right."

"I'm fine, Seychelles."

_At least he's not that drunk, he still remembers me. _"England I think I should get you home."

"Okay, Seychelles. You're sweet."

Seychelles blushed, even though she knew it was just the alcohol talking. "Come on." Seychelles took his arm and led him home. She was lucky he wasn't putting up a fight.

"Seychelles?" England said when they reached his bedroom.

Seychelles looked at England. Seychelles laid him down his bed. "Oui?"

"I have a secret."

"Hm? Oh you do?"

England nodded his head yes. "Lean closer."

Seychelles leaned in.

England raised his head up to Seychelles's ear. "…I love you." England laid his head back on his pillow and fell asleep.

Seychelles was shocked. She stood in that pose for a while. Then she walked out the door and closed it slowly. Seychelles walked to her own bedroom and went to sleep.

Seychelles was at the kitchen table. She could hardly eat. She picked at her sausages with her fork. Thump, thump, Seychelles heard. She got up off the chair and ran to the staircases. Seychelles saw England rubbing his eyes heading down the stairs. Just looking at him with his, bed head hair, his faded green pajamas, and his bare feet made Seychelles's heart feel like it was pounding against her ribcage.

"Morning, England." Seychelles said from the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, you're up early Seychelles. Yes, good morning." England stopped rubbing his eyes and walked down the rest of the stairs.

"How did you sleep?"

"Not bad, actually." England went and sat at the kitchen table.

Seychelles sat at her seat, across from England. It didn't feel like the right time to ask England if he _really does _love her.

A maid came in and gave the morning mail to England. "Thank you." England said. The maid curtsied and left.

England sorted through the mail. _Bills, bills, bills, parliament, France? _England glimpsed up at Seychelles. She was busy poking at her food. England opened the letter and read:

**_Dear Angleterre,_**

**_You and Mademoiselle Seychelles are cordially invited to my annual Costume Party! Wear something funny, cute, random, or even sexy._**

**_When: Monday June 19._**

**_Time: Six o'clock AT NIGHT._**

**_Attire: Anything goes as long as it's a costume._**

**_Place: Palace of Versailles, France._**

**_Yours truly,_**

**_Francis Bonnefoy _**

England didn't like the letter. He knew France was only doing this to hook Seychelles and him up. France never had an 'annual costume party'. Such a bloody liar! He did have a costume party before though. However, maybe Seychelles would like to go. It did invite her too.

"Seychelles?"

"Oui?"

"Um, the Frog has invited us to a costume party."

"Oh! Let's go!" Seychelles put down her fork and smiled.

"Huh?"

"Come on it'd be fun England. Please?" Seychelles asked.

England couldn't say no to that perfect face, "Fine, but do you have anything to wear?"

"…Non. Hey! Why don't I rummage in your attic! I'm sure I can find something."

England was tentative. He didn't want Seychelles snooping around anymore around his house. However, he didn't think he had anything really in his attic but old clothes. "Fine, come along I'll show you to it." England stood up and started walking up the stairs with Seychelles at his side.

They stopped at a white door. Paint was chipping off of it, and there were a million scratches on it. England turned the brass handle and ushered Seychelles in. Seychelles stepped inside.

England turned on the light. Inside it was dusty; there were boxes and trunks everywhere.

"If you need me I'll be in the pallor." England turned around and left.

Seychelles walked around the room. There was a small circular window on the far wall. Seychelles walked over to a trunk. She opened it up. Seychelles coughed; a cloud of smoke came up. There was nothing but pictures and trinkets. She slammed it shut. Bad idea. Dust flew up and blinded Seychelles. She coughed and backed away, blindly. She fell over another trunk. Seychelles wiped her eyes and stood up. She looked at the trunk, which was now overturned. Seychelles pulled the trunk upright and opened it. Inside there lay a pirate outfit. There was a frilly white blouse, the red coat with gold edgings and gold buttons, a sword, a belt with a holder for the sword, and black pants. It was just the outfit she had saw England wear in his painting of him. Seychelles took the clothing and ran to her room.

The pants were too big, even with a belt. Seychelles took out a deep pink short skirt and put it on in place of it. Then she grabbed a pair of long black leggings and put them on under the skirt. Seychelles had trimmed the blouse so it would fight her size. Seychelles then put on the coat. It was oversized, but not by too much. She dusted off the gold epaulets. Seychelles put the sword in her belt. She had to be careful, it was a real sword. She looked just like a pirate, except she didn't have a hat.

Seychelles put on some red lipstick, some light brown eye shadow, and she made her lashes even longer with black mascara.

England was in his Sherlock Holmes outfit. He went down the stairs, magnifying glass in hand. He turned around and yelled up the stairs, "Seychelles, it's time to leave now!"

Seychelles didn't answer she opened her bedroom door and went down the stairs.

England immediately recognized his old pirate outfit. She even had his sword. It was all too much to kill him. She looked so breathtaking he could barely look at her. _She is too perfect for me_. If only England knew Seychelles was thinking the same of him as she was walking down the stairs.

"S-Seychelles." England managed to choke out.

"Sorry, is it ok if I wear your old pirate outfit? Just for one night?" Seychelles begged.

"Y-yeah! It's fine, perfectly fine." Seychelles was surprised at his answer. "But you're missing something."

Seychelles stared at him confused as he ran up the stairs to his bedroom.

England came running back to Seychelles, his pirate hat in his hands. England put the hat on Seychelles's head. Seychelles smiled at him and he turned away to hide his blush.

Seychelles fiddled with the flouncy big white feather in the hat. "Are you sure it's ok that I can where your old pirate gear?" Seychelles asked as England drove them to the party in the same car that England took Seychelles in when she first arrived in England.

England looked at her in the rear view mirror. "It's alright, Dear. I would've stopped you if I didn't want you to wear it."

_Dear, that's a couple nickname, right? Or, is that just a common name that English people use with everyone? _Seychelles was trying to spot out anything that was a clue to see if he liked her.

There were a million cars parked everywhere around the palace. France was really throwing a party. England parked the car and helped Seychelles out.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Seychelles said as she got out of the car. "I can take care of myself."

"Okay." England stopped fusing with her. "Be careful with that sword though, it's not fake, I don't want people with their heads sliced off at the party."

"I will."

England looped his arm through Seychelles and they went in.

**A/N**

**HEY EVERYONE! I'M SO GLAD TO HAVE FOLLOWERS AND PEOPLE FAVORITE MY STORY! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I'm thinking of doing a sex scene. In a separate story. Give me your thoughts on it, or ideas. THANK YOU! **


	9. Chapter 9

9.

It was a fun party. France went over the top. There were colorful decorations strewn around in every room, a selection of food that could sure feed the world population of poor people in more than a year, roses were everywhere which made the palace stink with their smell, wine and alcohol were supplied by bartenders, and waiters and waitresses were walking around giving Hors d'œuvres to the guests.

England had walked her in and guided her along, however, he disappeared now.

"Mon Petite!"

Seychelles turned to see the man who raised her as a little girl. "France! Thank you so much for inviting us!" Seychelles gave him a hug. France was dressed Peter Pan. Seychelles wondered why France picked a British character if he and England were rivals. Seychelles didn't ask though.

"Oh, so, by '_us' _does that mean the uptight Brit came?"

"Oui! He came."

"Excellent." France said in a voice that hinted mischief. France put an arm around Seychelles and guided her away. "Listen, I have to go, but I'll be back." France settled her down in a plushy couch, "So, stay right here and," France grabbed a plate that had various fishes on it, "Eat this." France handed the dish to her and left.

* * *

England was outside looking out at the fountain. Hearing the water splash down calmed him down and helped him think clearer. He rested his head on the railing.

"Angleterre! That's where you've been hiding!"

England turned around and saw that perverted Frenchman heading his way. England cursed under his breath.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. You have to come inside."

"Why is that?"

"Well, this is a party, you must dance!"

"I choose not to." England said gruffly. He put his head back down on the railing.

"Come on, only a couple?" France begged.

"No." England rolled his head away from France.

"Please England. Come on, what would make you come in and dance?"

England was getting aggravated. There is only so much of France England can take in a day, "If I dance one dance will you leave me alone."

"Make it ten."

"Eight."

"Nine."

"Seven."

"Six and a half."

"How the hell do you have a half of a dance, you wanker!? Five and that's my final offer."

"Fine, five." France held out his hand.

"I'm not shaking that hand. God only knows where it's been!" England held his hands away from France.

France put his hand back to his side, "Fine, but remember five dances."

"Yes, I know. I keep my word, unlike some people."

"Come on."

"You mean now!?"

"Yes, now come on."

England groaned and followed France inside.

_Perfect timing! _France thought. A slow song was just starting to play. _Seychelles is sitting all alone, England is right here. All according to plan. _"Say England."

"Yes?" England looked at France.

"When are you going to dance?"

"This is a slow song. I can't dance to this!" England exclaimed.

"You can with a partner." France smiled devilishly.

"What's your game, Old Man?" England eyed him skeptically.

"'Old Man'! Who you calling old? Ah, alors que plus, why don't you ask Seychelles to dance. She's sitting all alone and bored there."

"Now, that's your game! I won't allow it." England shook his head no.

"Now now," France waved a finger in England's face, "you said you never break your word."

"I don't, but you never said anything about Seychelles being involved."

"Didn't you tell me that you love her? Why won't you dance with her?"

"…Only one dance with Seychelles."

France perked up, "Oh, merci!"

"But I'm deducting one dance from our deal."

"You're a tough cookie, Angleterre." France shook his head. "Fine."

England walked over to Seychelles.

Seychelles looked up at England when he approached her. She was staring at all the dancers, there was no one here she knew besides England and France. She was bored out of her mind.

_Now is the perfect timing to tell England. _"Oh! Bonjour Angleterre. Why did you leave me? I have to as-." Seychelles was stopped when a hand clasped her mouth.

England released his hand from Seychelles's mouth. "Would you care to dance?" England asked Seychelles. Actually, England seemed to be asking the potted plant next to her since he was looking at it when he asked Seychelles.

"Um, sure?"

England held out his hand and Seychelles accepted it. England led her to the dance floor.

Seychelles felt England's hands go on her waist, smooth and gentle. Seychelles put her arms around his neck. They started to dance. Their dancing was slow at first but slowly it got more fast. _England trips over his feet too much and he stepped on my feet four times…Ow! Make that five… _

Seychelles stood on her tippy toes to whisper in England's ear. "Are you okay?"

England felt her breath tickle the insides of his ears. He leaned closer to Seychelles. "I'm afraid I'm not a very good dancer."

Seychelles laughed.

England felt embarrassed and hurt that Seychelles would laugh at him for something so petty as dancing.

"Is that all? There's no reason to be ashamed. Here I'll help you."

"Huh?"

"I happen to be pretty good at dancing." Seychelles said proudly.

"I hope you are better at dancing than you are of making tea."

"Oh I am. You're problem is that your too uptight. Make yourself looser."

England tried to 'make himself looser', but he only made himself more uptight.

"No, no you just made it worse. Shake yourself out."

"I'm not doing that here! It would be unseemly!"

Seychelles gave him an aggravated look.

England sighed and shook himself.

In the back of the room, France laughed (who was watching the two from afar). _I wonder what m__ademoiselle Seychelles is making England do. _

"Now, your focus is the next problem."

"What do you mean? My focus is straight on!"

Seychelles laughed at him, "That's the _problem_. Focus less on the steps, have fun. Don't stress the fun though. Now, try." Seychelles put her arms around England's neck again, and England slipped his hands on Seychelles's hips.

England and Seychelles swayed to the music. They were both in pace and England didn't trip or step on Seychelles's feet once. Seychelles's advice worked.

"You're getting better!" Seychelles said proud.

"Thanks, you're not to bad yourself." Seychelles laughed. She leaned her head on England's shoulder. England held her tighter and closer.

There were so many things Seychelles and England both wanted to say to each other, but they didn't want to ruin the moment. France made sure to keep a full play of slow songs going. England and Seychelles just danced to every one of the dances. England ignored the bet he made with France and had fun with Seychelles. France put on some fast songs as well after he received too many complaints from other partygoers. Seychelles and England danced together. Seychelles wasn't really lying; she was really good at dancing. England was better at dancing to fast songs than to slow songs. He and Seychelles really put on a show dancing next to each other. Some even clapped for their dancing.

England and Seychelles drove home in silence, went inside the house in silence, and went to bed in silence. Tomorrow, Seychelles would have to leave. It was both on their minds. England would come back later in the day because he had business to attend to in London with Parliament. Neither of them wanted to leave, but it had to be done.

The maids packed up Seychelles's clothes and belongings and packed them in the car for the morning. The bouquet Seychelles received from England was slowly dying. Dark purple crumpled up petals surrounded the vase of the flowers. A maid, carelessly thinking, had dumped out the water in the vase; cleaned up the fallen petals; and threw out the bouquet.

Seychelles awoke. She was still in England's pirate outfit. Seychelles didn't want to give it back; she wanted to wear it forever. However, it wouldn't be right of her to, it was England's and it was already way past its due date. Seychelles stripped out of it and put on the dress that she wore the first time coming to England. Seychelles held the costume, neatly folded, in her hands as she headed down the stairs for the last time.

England was waiting by the car for Seychelles. When he saw her come out he was surprised to see her holding something.

"What's that, Love?" England pointed to the costume.

"It's your pirate outfit. I forgot to return it to you." Seychelles stuck her arms out but England never made a move to take it.

"No, keep it. I'd like you to remember your visit to England."

"I'll always remember my trip to England no matter what you give me. It'll always have a special spot in my heart." Seychelles touched her heart with her hand. "So, here take it."

England was touched by that. England felt his eyes water up. He wiped his eyes when Seychelles wasn't looking. He could tell that Seychelles didn't want to part with it; it all said it in her eyes. "Seychelles, I'm afraid your head doesn't seem to comprehend. I _want _you to have it."

"A-are you sure, England?"

"I'm positive, now come now. We don't want you to miss your flight."

Seychelles stepped inside the car and England drove Seychelles to the airport.

The ride was silent; they were both in their own thoughts. Seychelles was leaning her head against the window. She wanted to tell England, but what would he say back? She didn't need to be heartbroken on her flight, but wouldn't she still be heartbroken if she never told him or even asked him how he feels toward her? England was trying to figure the same thing out.

Seychelles heard the announcement of her flight boarding now. They were in the gates, standing. She stood up and grabbed her luggage in her hands.

"Take care, Seychelles. Take care…" England's last words drifted off.

Seychelles looked up at him, "You too…"

They stood like that for a long time.  
"Final call for flight 878!" The announcer warned.

"Well,… you better hurry… You don't want to miss your flight."

Seychelles nodded and turned around and left. _It doesn't feel right leaving like this_. Seychelles ran back to England and gave him a big hug. England shocked hugged back slowly. Seychelles hurried and left to board for her flight.

England was back in his study. He was writing a note. He handed it to the messenger. "Please deliver this as quickest you can."

The messenger bowed and hurried out the door.

Seychelles came back the university. She opened her dorm room and set her suitcases down in the corner. Seychelles looked around the room. Seychelles went to her bed and found a letter on her bed.

Seychelles picked up the letter. The words on the envelope were very neatly written. Seychelles tore open the paper and took the note out. She read:

**Dear Seychelles,**

**I hope you do not think of it as lame to write to you about this rather than discuss it via person. I couldn't tell you this in person. As hard as this may be to believe, it was hard and I was shy, I admit it. Yes the great Arthur Kirkland was shy! Well, I hope I do not make you become frightened by what I am about to tell you because I do not want to scare you away from me. I loved your company at my home. You opened life up for me that I hadn't ever experienced in years. I wanted to tell you that I love the way you laughter brightens the room, how your smile makes your face beam, how your eyes shine, your personality (yes, even when you fight with me), the way your so childlike, and there is something that drives me crazy in those red ribbons. What I guess I'm trying to say is that I've fallen in love with you. I wished to tell you this when you were in England, but I guess I just was afraid you'd reject me. I was afraid I would gain another scar, not on my back but in my heart. Please, if you don't feel the same… Please, spare my feelings and let me down easy. I'm not as strong as I may look to you. **

**With love,**

**Arthur Kirkland**

Seychelles read and reread the letter a thousand times. She memorized it, could recite it word for word, and even backwards. _So, England did love me, he was just to shy to admit it. I never pictured England to be the shy type, that's more of Canada's ball field. I can't sit around here! I have to act I have to tell England! _Seychelles remembered that England was returning today. She hurried out the door to her dorm room.

_**A/N **_

_**HEY AGAIN! I love everyone of my awesome readers! YOU GUYS ARE PUSSIA AWESOME! NEVER FORGET THAT! I think a few more chapters and this story will come to an end. Don't worry I'll upload more stories about Seychelles and England and maybe some other pairings. I've decided to do the sex scene because I got a story idea on it. So that's gonna be my new story to work on after this. I'm not spoiling it, though**__**. Au revoir! **_


	10. Chapter 10

10.

"Hey Seychelles!"

Seychelles stopped running and turned around to see who was calling her. She was running past the boys' dorms to get to England. She looked around there was nothing but the trees, the stone pathway, and the building. _Must just be hearing things. _Seychelles turned around to run again but the voice was calling her again.

"HEY! I'm RIGHT HERE!" The voice boomed, in front of her stood America.

"Oh, hello America. I didn't see you there."

"Didn't notice the hero!?" America looked hurt.

"Sorry, but I have to go. I'm looking for-."

America's loud annoying voice interrupted her, "I can help you in your search! FOLLOW THE HERO!" America threw his fist in the air and ran away. Seychelles followed. _Good thing I ran into America! He'll surly help me find England! _

* * *

"England's in here?" Seychelles asked in disbelief. America and Seychelles were standing outside a fast food restaurant. America had led her to a burger joint.

America's victorious grin changed into a look of confusion, which made Seychelles feel nervous. "Huh? Britain? No, I thought you wanted to find the best restaurant to get a burger." America's face changed back to happy. "This place serves the best!"

"NO- NO! I HAVE TO GET TO ENGLAND!" Seychelles screamed. _This is a matter of life and death, ok maybe not, and he took me to a burger place!? _

"Well, I can take you to that Jerky Limey!"

"Oh thank you." Seychelles breathed a sigh of relief.

"After I get some burgers!"

"What!?" Seychelles's eyes were wide.

"This place serves the _best _burgers. I can't leave now and not get a few!" America ran in.

Seychelles paced back and forth, using the time America was taking to buy some burgers, preparing what she would say to England. _England… I got your note… it was a very pretty note, I like the paper you used! Nice and strong paper, bet if I put it in water it wouldn't tear! Ack! No, I can't say that I sound stupid then. How are you England… I got you note, I feel special about you. "I feel special about you"? That's the best I can come up with? England, I do not think it was lame that you wrote me a letter. …Maybe I should act out my words._

America came out the restaurant holding about thirty burgers in his hands, pockets, and anyplace he could fit them. "Hey sorry it took so long I had to get this too!" America held up the most giant plastic cup she's ever seen, liquid sloshed around in the cup.

"A-America! I thought you only said a _few _burgers!" Seychelles looked at him in disbelief.

"This is a few! This is only a minimum part of a hero's diet!"

Seychelles decided not to press the issue, arguing with America could waste precious time. "Can we go now?"

"Oh! Yeah! Sure! FOLLOW THE HERO… AGAIN!"

Seychelles walked along side America, who was munching on burgers. Seychelles looked around where they were: tall trees with green leaves, a carpet of green grass, metal benches, birds flying around the clear blue sky, and children running around with their squeals of excitement. America took her to a park.

"England's in here somewhere." America stated.

"Thank you, America." Seychelles was about to walk off when a strong hand grabbed her wrist. She turned around.

"Here, they accidently gave me a small burger. The hero can only eat the biggest burgers!" America let go of her wrist and put the burger in her hands.

"Are you sure?" Seychelles stared at it.

"THE HERO'S NEVER WRONG! See ya around, Sey!" America turned around and left the park.

She turned around and waved, "Bye America!"

Seychelles unwrapped the paper and started eating the burger. She was thinking of what to tell England again. _Is it really so hard to tell someone that you love them? _Seychelles finished the burger and was about to throw the paper in the garbage when she got an idea. _That's it! I'll write it down then I can say what I want to England, then I can review it before I read it aloud. Why didn't I think of this before? _

"Excuse me, sir; do you happen have a pen or a pencil or anything that can write?" Seychelles stopped a man on the sidewalk.

He reached in his pocket and brought out a pencil. "Here you go, miss." He gave her the pencil and walked through the park.

Seychelles took a seat on one of the park benches, and began to write:

_England, it's hard for me to tell you in words how I feel. I wanted to tell you when I had the chance in England. Words were left unsaid and if I could take it back and change it I would. I was unsure of my feelings. I didn't know if I should've told you… but now I see that it would have made all the difference if I have. I remember how you always told me to speak my mind… I guess I never really listened to your advice when I should've. So here goes: I do like you England, Britain, UK, United Kingdom, Arthur Kirkland, Angleterre… I guess I did have some feelings toward you from the start but I rejected them and pushed them away. I like how there will be glimmer of beautiful moments between us, the color of your eyes that I've never seen anywhere, your cute smirk, how your face gets frustrated when I aggravate you, how you joke around with me, how your hair's not perfectly straight, how defensive you are, you're accent, even your giant eyebrows! _

Seychelles read and reread. She had to erase her words repeatedly. She didn't know if it sounded too much like England's letter, if it sounded to cliché, if she came on too strong. There was only one way to find out. Seychelles stood up and walked around the park, searching for England. She clenched the paper firmly in her fist and started to run.

* * *

England was sitting on the grass by the water of the pond. Fish were swimming around blissfully, ducks floated between the reeds, and the cattails blew in the wind.

_I wonder if the letter got there._ He could only wait for Seychelles's answer. _Maybe, she'll never answer. Oh heavens, I hope I didn't scare her away. _

England took a flat pebble threw it and made it jump across the water four times before it sunk. He watched the rock float down thinking maybe his heart will do the same soon. England heard the faint patter of footsteps behind him. He listened as they grew louder, he jumped up grabbed a handful of rocks, turned around and threw them defensively at the thing.

"Ow! What the hell, England?!" Seychelles yelled after being pelted suddenly with rocks. She had fallen on the ground from the rocks hitting her. The sharp edges of the rocks made little scratches on her golden caramel colored skin.

England, who had his eyes closed, thinking the thing was going to strike at him, opened his eyes in alarm. He ran over to her and immediately tried to help her. "S-Seychelles!? What- what are you doing here?!"

"I came to answer your question, but I see that maybe your mind's been changed." Seychelles shoved his hands away and stood up on her own. She turned and stomped off angrily.

England ran to her and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from moving. Seychelles tried to get out of England's grip but his clasp on her was tight. Seychelles turned around and glared at England. It hurt him to see her glare at him.

"Who do you think you are!? Let me go!" Seychelles tried to hit him with her free hand but England grabbed her other wrist.

"You said you had an answer for me."

"Yes, _had. _Key word _had_." Seychelles glared at him and England stood calmly.

"Look," England's grip loosened but still held on tight enough for her not to escape, "I didn't mean to pelt you with rocks. I thought you might have been someone dangerous, like Russia. I was only meaning to defend myself. So, please, I apologize."

When he saw Seychelles's expression change he slowly let go of her wrists. She didn't run away, just stood there staring at the ground.

"So, what was your answer?" England sat back down at the spot by the water.

Seychelles sat next to him. "I wrote it all here." Seychelles smoothed out the burger wrapper and held it up for England to see.

"You wrote what you were going to say on the back of a burger wrapper!?" England asked scared. _Jeez, if she wrote it on a burger wrapper it must be bad. I really must mean barely anything to her if she wrote her feeling down for me on a burger wrapper. Oh no! She's going to reject me._

"Yeah!" Seychelles smiled.  
"Please, may you read?"

"Oui." Seychelles read each word with a shaking voice. When she finished she folded the paper, looked up at England, and waited.

England listened and didn't interrupt. England stared at her for a long time before talking. "Do you really feel that way?"

Seychelles could only nod in response.

England took her by the waist and sat her down on his lap.

Seychelles was surprised from the sudden move, but she didn't stop him. She felt a blush creep up her face.

"I'm glad." England smiled at her.

"Why's that?" Seychelles smiled back at him.

"You don't know how much I've been agonizing about this. I was worried you were going to reject me, or worse avoid me and not give me an answer."

"I'm not that mean!"

"I'm relieved to hear this now."

"I have a question."

"Ask."

"Do you really have scars?"

England exhaled before speaking, "Yes, physically and mentally."

"Can I see them?"

"Here!? I don't think that it's very proper."

"It's very private in this part, please?" Seychelles pleaded.

England sighed and unbuttoned his shirt. Seychelles got off his lap and kneeled behind him. He slowly took the shirt off, and turned his back around to face Seychelles.

She was shocked to see the sight. Pearly white crescent scars decorated his back. Some were small, others were huge and deep. Seychelles's mouth was open and she ran her fingers against each one.

England's head was turned so that he could look at her.

"I-I'm so sorry…" Was all Seychelles could say.

"It's not your fault dear. You did nothing to cause them." England reassured her.

"I know, but, I just… I wish I could change them." Seychelles felt her lip tremble and she bit it to stop it. Seychelles felt her arms go around England's waist. Seychelles buried her face in his bare chest and cried. She tried to stop but she couldn't, the salty tears just seamed to flow onto England's chest. She just wished she could take a magic wand and zap them all away, and take away all the pain they caused. Make it all better.

England slowly moved his hand and rubbed her head with it. "You shouldn't cry; you never did anything." He twirled a lock of her pigtails. "I went to doctors all over the world and they all said, 'time would heal them'. You know what?"

Seychelles took her head off England's chest and looked up at him. "What?"

"It's a bloody lie." He smirked.

"Maybe you just didn't give it enough time."

"Maybe, you're right. For once."

* * *

Seychelles and England walked back to the dorm rooms. They weren't talking. It wasn't a bad silence; they were both happy but couldn't bring themselves to say the words. England had his arm around Seychelles.

"Angleterre!" France yelled behind the couple.

England and Seychelles stopped walking and turned around.

"Dude! So, you finally found a girlfriend!" America mocked.

"This is good." Russia said smiling.

"Yes!" China said.

The whole Allies were there. France was next to China, Russia was on the other side of China, and America was next to Russia.

"So, Britain finally made a move! I never thought it would take him that long!" America yelled.

"Oui! Britain never had the guts or the right things to ask a girl out." France laughed.

"I agree!" Russia said, still smiling.

England's face was getting red and Seychelles could see that his pride was getting hurt. "You bloody wankers! I'd like to see you bollocks try to get a girl. I think France would have better luck raping the lady, America you would probably scare her away with your bloody loudness and arrogance, China couldn't get a girl no matter how much sweets you gave her, and Russia I think you would make her 'become one' with you then drive her to death. Now, I think I'd like to see anyone mock me now!" England stood angrily, glaring at the scared Allies. They were all caught off guard from England's sudden outburst.

Seychelles didn't dare touch him now she just stood staring at both sides. Everyone stood frozen in place, as if someone paused the whole scene.

America was the first to speak, "Dude, we didn't mean any harm. We were just joking. We're really sorry man." America pouted.

England slowly regained his disposition. Seychelles patted him on the back.

"Shall we go now, Seychelles?" England asked.

"No, I think you should apologize. They apologized so I think it's your turn too."

England didn't respond. He looked to the ground then mumbled, "I'm sorry as well. I didn't mean those things."

"So, we're all buddies again! Aw, I always knew you two would end up together!" Italy popped out and pulled everyone into a group hug.

"Italy! When did you get here!?" Everyone yelled at the same time.

"I've been here the whole time, ve~" Italy answered cheerfully.

* * *

"Finally alone." England said.

England and Seychelles escaped from everyone. It seemed like almost the whole school came up to them to either congratulated them or ask for a couple picture (it was awkward posing for each one). Seychelles showed England a spot only she knew about. The school was surrounded by the ocean. On one side of the many beaches, there was a cave hidden from the public by thick green plant leaves. Inside, at the end of the cave, there was a little pool of saltwater that the sea brought in. There were no coral, sea plants, or big fish so no harm could be done. A hole in the ceiling of the cave provided light and a beautiful view. The water twinkled in the sunlight that shone in from the hole. Seychelles and England sat at the water's edge.

Seychelles laughed, "Yeah."

England took Seychelles hand. "I do love you, Seychelles." England looked at Seychelles.

Seychelles looked at England, "I do too, England."

Seychelles stared deep into England's eyes. They were like shining gems; it was hard not to fall under their temptations. England stared into Seychelles's eyes; they reminded him of the fancy candy truffles he used to eat when he was a little boy. Before they knew what they were doing, they both started to lean in. England tilted his head to the right and Seychelles tilted her head to the left. England's eyes started to close. Seychelles wrapped her arms around England's neck, she closed her eyes. England's hand went to cup her left cheek. England's lips met Seychelles's. The kiss was soft. It felt like a butterfly landed onto Seychelles's lips. England took the kiss slow. Then England pressed harder. Seychelles's hands went up to England's head. She ran her fingers through his hair, making his hair stick up in more places. England smiled and Seychelles smiled back into the kiss. England poked his tongue through and Seychelles pressed her tongue up against him.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**HEY GUYS! What did you think? REVIEW PLEASE! This isn't the end I think maybe one or two more? I don't know how to continue this… Haha isn't that fabulous? The own author doesn't even know how to continue this, oh well I'll figure it! Well, I think a kiss was well overdue so bam! I hope it didn't sound too rushed because I hate when authors push something to happen when it shouldn't have been rushed. So I don't want to be one of those authors. REVIEW PLEASE! **_


	11. Chapter 11

**alexa: I AM WORKING ON A SEQUEL FOR THIS! YOU HAVE INSPIRED ME TO WRITE ONE! I FEEL SO HAPPY THAT YOU LIKE MY STORY THAT MUCH THAT YOU SAY THAT I SHOULD WRITE A SEQUEL! :DDDD**

11.

Taiwan and Hungary were waiting for Seychelles to come back to her room. They were sprawled out on her bed when she came in, but quickly sat up when they heard Seychelles enter.

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Hungary and Taiwan screamed at Seychelles.

"Tell you guys what?" Seychelles asked confused at to what they were implying.

"That you are dating England!" Hungary said.

"Yeah, it seems as if the whole planet knew before us. Aren't we your friends?" Taiwan made a sad face.

Seychelles, who didn't want to bring upon any tears, rushed to her and patted her back. She sat in the middle of the two. "I'm sorry. It's just… it's been so hectic! You do not want to know what I had to go through all this week. It's been exhausting." Seychelles collapsed onto the bed, emphasizing her point on her being extremely tired. She closed her eyes. Then she opened them to see Taiwan's and Hungary's faces hovering over her, smiling.

"Tell us everything." They said in unison.

Seychelles spilled out all the details; she left some details out that were private. Taiwan and Hungary listened intently but squealed at all the, er, "romantic" parts. She especially left out the part with the cave; that was their little moment. When she finished Taiwan and Hungary pulled her into a big hug.

"God, that really was such a rollercoaster for you." Hungary said.

"I think it was romantic." Taiwan said dreamily.

"Well, I'm exhausted. So, I think I'm going to call it a night and go to sleep, bonne nuit." Seychelles pulled the covers over her head and closed her eyes.

Hungary and Taiwan walked away from Seychelles, until they spotted something lying on the edge of Seychelles's bed.

Hungary inched closer till she could see it was a neatly folded note with Seychelles's name written on the top. Hungary gently picked it up and unfolded the letter and quickly skimmed it. When she finished, she lowered the letter then spoke. "I don't think this is the right time to take a nap, Seychelles."

Seychelles whined from under the blanket, "Why?"

"Well, it seems you have a note from a very special young man."

Taiwan walked up closer, intrigued.

Seychelles sat up. "What!?"

"Ooooo! Read it! Read it!" Taiwan screamed.

Seychelles held her hand out for the paper, and used her free hand to rub her eyes.

Hungary handed the paper to Seychelles.

Seychelles held the paper up and read:

"'**Ello, Seychelles. I would like you to join me on our first date. Well, I guess it wouldn't be ****_our_** **first date if you aren't there, or not invited… oh never mind! The point is, please show up for our first date. Also, if you were wondering about our little makeout session in the cave… No that was not our first date… That was us running from buzzards wanting our picture together where we just ran into a cave and the moment was right."**

"Ooooo, you never told us that part." Taiwan said. She moved to sit on the bed next to Seychelles.

"Yeah." Hungary sat on the other side of Seychelles.

Seychelles kept reading, "**So, please join me tonight at four in the park. With love, England.**"

Seychelles set the paper down on the blanket in front of her. Seychelles took a deep breath.

Taiwan and Hungary turned their attention on Seychelles.

"So," Taiwan spoke, "let's get you ready!"

"What?! Now?" Seychelles looked at the time. "It's already three! I should just go and cancel."

"What!? Cancel!? Oh no! You're going on that date! Think of all the work Britain must've gone through to set this date up, believe it or not you're not a very 'easy-going' girl sometimes." Hungary said.

Seychelles felt herself being hoisted up by Hungary and Taiwan. "Hey! Let me go!"

"Not until you're all pretty and ready!" Taiwan said.

Seychelles flailed her arms and legs but Hungary gripped tighter. Taiwan, seeing Hungary's firm grip, did the same.

Seychelles gave up and let them help her get ready. Seychelles took a shower and had Hungary blow her hair dry. Taiwan was busy picking out an outfit for Seychelles, while Hungary was doing Seychelles's make up and nails. Seychelles was situated in a wooden chair. She felt like she was in a beauty salon.

"I got it!" Taiwan came running back to us with a whole pile of garments.

Taiwan tossed the things to Seychelles and she caught them. Taiwan motioned her to try them on and Seychelles went behind the screen to try them on.

* * *

When Seychelles came out, Hungary and Taiwan gasped.

Seychelles was in a white sundress. The two inch straps hung down on her upper arms rather than on her shoulders. The dress fell down a couple of inches bellow her knees. Her feet were encased in turquoise ballet flats with little leather white bows on the toes, and she put her hair in her usual red ribbons. Taiwan grabbed a light pink ribbon and tied it across the waist of the dress to add more flair.

Hungary was walking around Seychelles examining her up and down. When she finished she turned to Taiwan. "You do a great job!"

"I know; I just have that gift in me!" Taiwan squealed happily.

"Oh Seychelles, what would you do without us?" Hungary asked.

Seychelles, who was standing stick straight when Hungary was examining her, laughed nervously.

"She would've canceled. Not to mention how we saved her before she went to England's." Taiwan added in. Hungary shot her a be quiet look.

"Wait what?" Seychelles asked.

"Nice going Taiwan." Hungary said. She sighed.

It took Seychelles a little while to comprehend how they had "saved" her. "Wait! Were you the ones who switched up my clothes!?"

"…If we said yes…" Taiwan's voice trailed off nervously.

"We only wanted you to look your best." Hungary said.

"Well thanks to you I embarrassed myself in front of England." Seychelles huffed.

"How did we do that?" Taiwan asked.

"I couldn't get the zipper up and well, England kind of had to help me."

Taiwan and Hungary bursted out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Seychelles yelled at them.

"Ok, ok, time to get you to your date." Hungary was still laughing a little, while Taiwan pushed Seychelles out the door. Seychelles grabbed the note that England left before the door closed on her.

* * *

England was sitting on a park bench with a picnic basket next to him. He checked his watched for the fifth time now. _Relax England. It's only one minute past four. She'll be here._ He turned his head when he heard footsteps coming. England stood up.

_"'_Ello, Seychelles."

"Bonjour England. What's this with you and notes?" Seychelles asked waving the paper in England's face.

"Pardon?" England asked confused.

"Do you have a thing with notes or something?"

England just chuckled.

Seychelles dropped the subject. "So, what did you plan?"

"I thought we could take a walk and then have a picnic."

Seychelles tensed up when she heard the word picnic.

England noticed this. He then turned agitated. "Don't worry it is all store bought."

Seychelles relaxed. "Shall we go?"

"Sure." England picked up the picnic basket and walked down the path with Seychelles.

* * *

"So," England spoke.

Seychelles turned her head to look at him. "Hm?"

"A-are you e-enjoying yourself?" England wrung his hands.

"Oui. This was a very good idea, England." Seychelles smiled at him making him blush.

Seychelles admired the green trees, the animals, and the green fields.

England kept his gaze straight. He felt a breeze to his right and turned to see Seychelles to be gone. England froze, scared. He searched all around.

"Hey! Soursils!" Seychelles had wandered away watching some birds peck at the ground.

England ran to catch up to her. England wasn't watching where he was going and ran over a big tree root. Both he and the picnic basket went flying.

"Aren't they beautiful England?" When Seychelles didn't hear an answer she spun around. "England!" Seychelles ran to the man who was sprawled on the ground. She pulled him into a sitting position. "Are you ok?"

"I'm just dandy." England said sarcastically. He winced at the pain.

"Oh my God! You're bleeding!" Seychelles's mouth dropped open at the sight of his bloody leg. He had a big deep cut on his calf and blood was dripping out.

England took a look at it. "It's no big deal. I'll be fine. Let's go on with our date." He tried to stand up but failed.

"What!? Are you mental!? You're hurt. Stay there." Seychelles ordered.

"It's not like I was planning to move." England said.

Seychelles went over the picnic basket and rummaged around until she found a bottle of water. She walked back to England. She kneeled beside his wound and carefully cleaned the cut with the water. After the cut was all cleaned Seychelles ripped the bottom of her dress.

England, seeing what Seychelles was doing, was frantic. "Seychelles! N-no you can't do that for me! Y-your dress…"

"Non, I won't hear a word about it. Besides if I never walked off this wouldn't have happened." Seychelles ripped more of the dress and wrapped his wound. Seychelles took off the bow wrapped around her waist and tied it tightly around England's calf so that the bandages would stay in place. Seychelles helped England up. Seychelles wrapped England's arm around her back and helped him walk. Seychelles bent down and swiftly picked up the picnic basket and led England out of the park.

* * *

"Will he be ok?" Seychelles asked the doctor. England was in the hospital.

"Well, he's lost a great amount of blood. However, he'll be fine." The doctor told Seychelles. He walked away.

Seychelles pulled back the curtain and saw England lying on the bed, his eyes closed. At first Seychelles thought he was dead and she was about to call the doctor, until she saw England's green eyes open. She breathed a sigh of relief and kneeled beside him on the ground.

England took Seychelles's hand and smiled. "Don't leave me. Please, Seychelles." England pleaded. His voice was soft and horse.

"I'm never going to leave you England, on one condition."

"And what's that, Chelly."

"If I ever fall… please just catch me." It sounded cheesy to Seychelles but it was just something that was troubling her all day.

"I'm never going to let you fall." It took all his energy to sit up and lean in to kiss Seychelles.

England's chuckle interrupted the kiss. Seychelles removed her lips from England's.

"Some first date, huh?" England asked with a smirk.

"I know. It's perfect." Seychelles smiled.

"No it's not! I fell and winded up in the hospital, your dress is ruined beyond repair, and we never did have our picnic." England screamed angrily.

Something occurred to Seychelles in the moment after England said that. _There might be more bumps in the road ahead of us. There will be moments when we will argue, maybe even break up. We will have a lot to face in life. Politics, economy, romance, school, friends… _Seychelles looked at England. _He's been so strong for so long. Life hasn't been easy for him. I've seen most of his past and it wasn't exactly a walk in the park. But, he's recovered from them and moved on with his head up high. It doesn't matter what happens in the future because, this moment and all the moments that happened before and between are all that matters. _Seychelles smiled. "No, you're wrong. Hospital, school, England, park… it doesn't matter where we are. The moment will always be perfect as long as you are beside me."

England smiled back at her. "When did you get all smart?"

"Let's just say I have a great empire that has mentored me well."

England smiled and Seychelles kissed him. England interrupted the kiss. "Forever and always?"

"Oui, Angleterre. Forever and always."

**A/N**

**Hey guys! THIS IS THE END! FINALLY THE BIG END! Wow. Thank you for everyone that has read, helped me out, reviewed, and put up with my typos. Some people think the authors are their heroes but my readers will always be my heroes. SO BYE FOR NOW BUT THERE WILL BE MORE STORIES AHEAD FROM ME TO YOU. **


End file.
